ballisticweaponsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ballistic Fix
The Ballistic Fix pack is an unofficial bugfix and addon update for Ballistic Weapons V2.5 created by Azarael. It is currently at version 10 and fixes several problems of the original mod, adds new features and balances out the stock weapons. About The unofficial fix was released on the 11th December 2012 by Azarael and fixed many problems of the Ballistic Weapons mod and at the same time added many new features and options. The latest version, version 10, was released on the 1st May 2013. Content Listed below are the new features and changes the fix adds to the Ballistic Weapons mod. Balance marker key: +++ marks an increase in weapon power. --- marks a reduction in weapon power. # marks a rework. !! marks a new default. Any new defaults have been set because they are considered extremely important to gameplay. Bugfixes Adrenaline Improved support for the Berserk combo. By default in V25, Berserk increases fire rate by 25%. Berserk increases reload/cocking animation speeds by 25%. Berserk reduces recoil and fire chaos by 25%. Berserk reduces incoming damage on the player by 25% if they have a BallisticWeapon equipped. BallisticFire Network related: fixed a bug causing weapons to shoot after the application of recoil. Firemodes marked as "Burst fire" have an enforced delay, but the shots within the burst fire more quickly. The Z vector of velocity recoil (pushback when firing) is scaled down by 75%. Prevents shotgun boost jumping and M925 parachuting. BallisticGrenadeFire Changed functionality. The altfire is always Auto Throw and the primary fire can switch between Long and Short throw, defaulting to Long. BallisticInstantFire Different code for locational damage: Closest point to Z-axis of hit xPawn is found. If this point is within the head radius, it's a headshot. If this point is above the centre of the xPawn minus a certain fraction of the CollisionHeight, and within 20 Unreal Units (xPawn collision radius is 25) of the centre, it's a torso shot. Anything else is limb. BallisticMeleeFire Hit arc is smaller and aligned with the horizontal plane. Melee weapons which hold fire (such as bayonets) will not aim off when the player sprints. BallisticMeleeWeapon If simplified crosshairs are being drawn, melee weapons will draw a crosshair based on the horizontal extent of their swing arc. BallisticProjectile Network related: Fixed bug causing projectiles to have incorrect velocity vector on clients. Network related: Fixed handling of !bNetTemporary projectiles, such as guided G5 rockets. Network related: Fixed an issue causing BallisticProjectiles fired into walls to remain there, projecting dynamic light, until their LifeSpan expired. Network related: Fixed a bug causing projectiles to hit multiple times for massive damage. If the projectile is PHYS_Falling and its max speed or base speed is greater than 3500, the projectile will ignore terminal velocity. This is a fix for a bug with the HAMR and renders it an extremely powerful long-ranged weapon. Please note that while the stock HAMR is underpowered, the fix HAMR is overpowered and the BallisticV25.u modifies the HAMR's balance to somewhere in between. Network related: Fixed an issue with StartDelay being applied to projectiles in cases where it shouldn't have been. Different code for locational damage, details in BallisticInstantFire. BallisticTurret Turret behaviour modified to allow turrets to act as normal BallisticWeapons in terms of recoil behaviour. The mod weapon X-83 Sniper Rifle is the only known stock V25-based weapon to implement this. Turrets reduce incoming damage on the player by 30%. Turret operators are unaffected by damage momentum. Network related: Turrets shoot on target, or as much on target as they're able to in the case of sniper turrets. Network related: Weapons will no longer disappear in a player's Inventory when undeployed two or more times. Network related: Turret users will no longer be made invisible on servers running Anti TCC. Network related: Undeploying a turret will set the player's weapon to the undeployed turret weapon after a short delay. Network related: Undeploying a turret will no longer incorrectly reset the player's view rotation. BCSprintControl Sprint recalculates speed anew rather than multiplying the current GroundSpeed (this approach had a permanent slowdown bug) Sprint has a 1.2 second recharging delay if it's modified (Sprint dodge abuse fix) BallisticWeapon Adjusted the behaviour of OwnerEvent: BallisticWeapons skip Ammunition and inactive Weapons. The above is to fix the Reloaded crash and other recursion crashes with many Inventory items. Weapons given to Bots have the aim system disabled, since they don't understand it. Expect improved bot aim. AimSpread is scaled by the inaccuracy slider and not just ChaosAimSpread. Adjusted cocking behaviour: Weapons will no longer skip their cocking animation if they are switched out and then back in. The weapon must fully complete the animation in order to cock. Primarily a fix for the BORT rapidfire exploit. Fixed a bug during reloading causing weapons to jam (if I recall, when switched out or scoping during a certain reload state). Zooming is compatible with Anti TCC. Reworked iron sights: Iron sights smoothly zoom to the desired FOV and back. Weapon bob is scaled to zero over the course of the weapon's raising. Fixed the "shunt" or "jump" in animation which occured when a weapon was fully aimed and went into scope or sights view. Iron sights will no longer aim the weapon off from where the crosshair was - the weapon will naturally reaim to centre. If the attempt to use iron sights is aborted, the weapon will reaim, and there is a limit to the frequency at which centre reaims can occur to prevent abuse. Grace is given for iron sights; CheckScope() and CanUseSights() will only force the player to abandon sight view if their Z velocity exceeds a certainamount. Prevents the application of weaponfire momentum to the player from repeatedly resetting the weapon as it attempts to rise. Network related: Weapons always use net aim (server will send weapon's aim info to clients). Reworked speedup/down; Speed is set anew when a weapon is brought up, if the SpeedFactor differs from that of the previous weapon. The Speed adrenaline combo is also accounted for. Fixes the Dual Wield massive speedup bug as well as some other speed problems. Adjusted NextWeapon / PrevWeapon logic to cycle weapons correctly. However, since the groupoffsets in BallisticV25 are bad, and some weapons override these, this change alone will not fix the scrolling problem - you must use the BallisticV25 fix as well. Network related: Added TargetedHurtRadius to BallisticWeapon. Mod authors should call it from here instead of within WeaponFires (Projectiles are OK) to avoid ProcessEvent server crashes. Fixed an issue in previous versions of this core where scoping while falling would slow you down. ---- Changes General changes Added all config settings to the ingame Ballistic options menu except the crosshair-related settings. Servers using this version will show v2.5 Unofficial Fix as their version in the splash screen. Damage Modifiers now default to on. Weapons from BallisticPro will no longer show in menus. Additional Rules Tab Player Movespeed Scaling: Scales the player's base speed when the Ballistic Pawn is active. Walk Speed Factor: Sets the reduction in speed caused by walking. Crouch Speed Factor: As above but for crouching. BX5 Mines Lit For All: BX5 and M46 mines will always show a light indicating team affiliation. Use Run Anims For Walk: If this is set and Walk Speed Factor is 0.75 or higher, walking pawns use their run animations. Swap Some Ammo to Grenades: Self-explanatory, for pickup mutators. Limit Carrying Capacity: Limits the number of weapons of each InventoryGroup you can carry. Maximum Weapons Per Slot: Self-explanatory. Loadout Change Interval: Time which must pass before you can change your weapons with Loadout or Evo Loadout while still alive. Crosshairs Tab Use Universal Crosshairs now causes Simple Crosshairs to be drawn instead of allowing the user to configure a single Ballistic-style crosshair. This change is because the kind of player who would use the Universal Crosshairs option would benefit even more from Simple Crosshairs. Bloody Hell Fixed issue with Ballistic-specific settings applying to players in Bloody Hell. Settings are now those of the UT2004 pawn. DamageTypes Corrected spelling and grammar of death messages. Please note that during the course of the above, some variation was added Weapons will sometimes be identified by their nicknames within death messages, e.g. M763 = Avenger, R78A1 = Raven, etc. #Adjusted vehicle damage scaling for a more "realistic" approach. Ammo Pickups Simplified ammo pickup messages. Generally follow the format "You picked up x weapon magazines." Loadout Fixed issue causing you to spawn with your secondary weapon set and not your primary weapon. You can now save 5 preset loadouts. Added killstreak system. You may set weapons to be granted to players upon 4, 9 or 16 kill streaks. You must assign the Claim Killstreak key in order to claim a stored killstreak reward. You may select a Random Weapon option. BallisticPawn Fixed issue with double jump limiting online. Now has function GiveAttributedHealth, which notifies the player of who is healing them. BallisticPlayer Pressing the number key of a weapon which you have only one of while the Weapon UI is active switchesstraight to that weapon. ---- Weapons Weapons Added coloured weapon names. Adjusted syntax of messages to be in line with UT2004's. Weapon switching via Prev/NextWeapon works correctly for all stock weapons. All weapons correctly report head shots. Weapon flash emitters no longer show through the weapon itself. Grenades have a 3 second fuse. Grenades are no longer based upon Karma. Submachineguns More hip accurate. Melee +++Improved damage across the board, especially for the X4, which was previously half as strong as an X3. A42 Skrith Pistol +Increased fire rate of primary and projectile speed. A73 Skrith Rifle ++Increased speed of projectile. +Increased damage and fire delay of melee altfire. +Projectile gains damage over range. A500 Acid Gun Fixed damage inconsistency of secondary fire acid patches. Secondary patches always hit for 35 per 0.3 seconds. Fixed appearance of acid patches online. BORT-85 Grenade Pistol Improved BORT dual wielding online. There is still a chance of jamming, however. Dual wielded BORTs fire simultaneously. -Nerfed grenade. Radius down 33%, damage down 33%. +Buffed flare. Speed up 66%, moved some damage to the DoT effect. BX5 Mine Fixed network-related issues. Fixed team lights in network play. BX5s which are placed on a pickup or on a teleporter will cause the would-be victim to kill the placer when activated. --Reduced damage from 400 to 125. -Reduced radius from 384 to 256. E-23 Plasma Rifle Altfire is always Solid Beam. Fixed issue with sound of Solid Beam online. Scope no longer locks the E-23 to Sniper Pulse: instead, all modes are always available. +Faster Series projectiles. ++Faster Sniper projectile. +Non-Multi projectiles gain damage over range. FP7 Grenade Fixed damage inconsistency of ground fires. Ground fires always hit for 35 per 0.3 seconds. -Max ammo 3 FP9 Explosive Fixed network handling. +Teammates will not trigger allied FP9s. Teamcoloured laser. -Max ammo 3, initial ammo 2 G5 RPG +G5 can now use Mortar or Rocket firemodes instead of being forced into Mortar when scoped. ++G5 unguided rockets are now much faster. +G5 seeker rockets are now faster. -G5 lockon takes 2.5 seconds and will warn the target when you fire. -G5 mortars are slowed down 4x when locked onto a target. --G5 has an arming delay. The rocket must travel for 0.15 seconds before it's armed. Unarmed G5 rockets will deal impact damage to players and ricochet from surfaces. GRS9 Pistol Fixed server-crashing bug in secondary fire. Secondary fire sound plays correctly online. M46 Assault Rifle Picking up an M46 grenade no longer gives the player an M46 assault rifle. Fixed issue with altfire reload animation playing repeatedly. M46 grenades are handled correctly in netplay. -M46 grenades hit for 125 in a radius of 256. M50 Assault Rifle Fixed issue with altfire reload animation playing repeatedly. +M50 grenade is much faster with less damage. M75 Railgun Fixed an issue where the weapon would jam completely with Thermal Mode active. HAMR ++Reduced speed of HAMR shells (25000 was excessive). The shells are still far faster than the bugged stock core shells, so this remains a ++ buff. -Reduced damage of HAMR shells. HAMR turrets now spawn the projectile from the correct offset. Dark Star Fixed issue with Slow Charge and Fire Bomb projectile explosions in netplay. Slow Charge projectiles no longer appear to detonate on you when fired as a server client. Immolate works correctly in netplay. Dark Star may no longer gain ammo through attacking teammates. Nova Staff Fixed issue with Slow Charge projectile explosions in netplay. Slow Charge projectiles no longer appear to detonate on you when fired as a server client. Fixed recoil bug. +Nova Staff grants HP equal to half the damage dealt upon melee attacking, rather than granting ammo resupply. -Chain Lightning mode deals 7 damage instead of 10. R9 Ranger Rifle -Fires every 0.5 seconds instead of 0.3 -Damage down to 60 from 70 -Recoil up to 512 from 128 SRS900 Battle Rifle -Slowed fire rate. +Increased damage per shot. -Increased recoil. --No longer has sniper-type crouched accuracy. XK2 Submachinegun +Boosted hip accuracy. XMk5 Submachinegun +Boosted hip accuracy. Fixed issue with repeated animation of altfire reload. Darts no longer flash view incorrectly after a player respawns. +Darts are twice as fast. -Darts have a shorter poison duration. ---- Config Settings BCoreV25.BallisticDamageType bSimpleDeathMessages Renders all Ballistic deathmessages as Killer (Headshot/Suicide) Killed BCoreV25.BallisticInstantFire DamageModHead DamageModLimb If bUseModifiers is set in BallisticWeapon, instant fire weapons deal locational damage based on their base damage multiplied by whatever values are set here. BCoreV25.BallisticProjectile DamageModHead DamageModLimb As above but for projectiles BallisticV25.BallisticReplicationInfo (inherited) ReloadSpeedScale Scales all reload / cocking speeds by this value. !!bNoFirstCock (True) Prevents weapons from cocking the first time they are brought up. bLockRecoil Forces all weapons to have ViewRecoilFactor 1; that is, the crosshair and the weapon's aim are always aligned, and recoil shifts the view, instead of the weapon pointing above the crosshairs. bLockRecoil and AccuracyScale 0 replicates the Frag.Ops WYSIWYG aim system, and this is a setting for those of you who may have wanted to play with recoil on but still have bullets go where the crosshair is aimed. bNoCrosshairs No Ballistic crosshairs will be drawn at all. This was a request for some players who choose to play together without crosshairs, and while this setting will work on a server, it's obviously extremely easy to get around. BCoreV25.BallisticWeaponPickup bLimitCarry Limits the number of weapons you can carry in each Inventory slot. MaxWeaponsPerSlot Maximum weapons one inventory slot can hold. BallisticWeapon !!bUseModifiers (True) Locational damage done by weapons becomes the body damage multiplied by the modifiers set in BallisticInstantFire and BallisticProjectile. !!AimKnockScale (0.1) Scales the displacement of your weapon's aim caused by being shot. 0 disables displacement caused by taking damage entirely. The default for this core is 0.1. !!bViewDecline (False) If false, prevents the view from moving back through the path of the weapon's recoil, or "snaking", while recoil is declining. Strongly recommended. bDrawSimpleCrosshair Draws crosshairs CoD / BF / L4D style, a cross which expands to accurately show the potential displacement of your weapon. These crosshairs show red if your weapon mag is empty or it needs cocking. For melee weapons, the crosshair shows the extent of the melee swipe arc. The color of this crosshair is the Global crosshair color (Engine.HUD.CrosshairColor) which is the color used for non-customised crosshairs in the Weapons menu of Settings. This option has replaced Universal Crosshairs within the Ballistic Crosshair menu. !!bDrawCrosshairDot (True) Draws a 2x2 square in the centre of the screen when DrawSimpleCrosshair is enabled. bPlayScopeUp If set to false, prevents the weapon from resuming scope or sights view after temporarily scoping down for whatever reason (reload, cock, long gun) ScopeXScale (set via console command ScaleScope) Sets the X:Y ratio of the currently selected weapon's scope. Old scopes made for fullscreen 4:3 are 1.3333* M46's scope is 1.25. Square scopes are 1. You will only need to use this command with any mod weapons which have distorted scopes - the Ballistic Community Bonus Pack weapons, and the V25 weapons if you're using the BallisticV25.u fix, have the correct widths set. bUniformWepNameColors Sets all weapon name colours (when they appear on the HUD) to the colour set below. UniformWepNameColor The colour to use for all coloured weapon names. Takes the form (B=x,G=x,R=x,A=255) where x is in the range 0-255. This defaults to yellow. bChamberReloading Reloads take into account the round in the chamber. Depends upon BallisticV25.u for D49, leMat, M290 and MRT6 support. The revolvers will jam without it. Links *Epicgames Forums - Official Ballistic Fix thread. Category:Mods & Packs